why u leave me
by dimitrilover23
Summary: After set back at the cabin dimitri leave rose the next day without saying a good by or nothing and left to guard some random moroi ( not tasha cause I hate here) and rose find out that she having twins a boy and girl Please tell me what u think of it
1. Chapter 1

Set back at the cabin when rose and dimitri made love the next day dimitri leaves to guard some random moroi (not Tasha) and left without a good by or nothing and rose find out that she pregnant with twins and boy and girl

2 years later Lissa is becoming Queen and dimitri comes and sees the cortaion and he sees rose and the twins what will rose do when he sees him back will she tell him that he's the father or not and will she let dimitri in heart or not


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking to the gym as happy as ever yesterday me and Dimitri made love in the cabin we confess are love to each other.I walk into the gym and he wasn't in there he usually the first person here. He tells me I'm like who the late one now lolol. I wait for and hour and he still wasn't here so I ran to his room and knock on his door 3 times and he still didn't answer so I grab the key under the mat and unlocked his door and it was empty so I ran all the way to Alberta office and I barge in and she look at me surprised I ask her were is Dimitri.

He guardianing miley zelkos he offer him a great deal a lot money and kids and to be his partner And I'm going to be ur new mentor for now on on till I find a new mentor for you.

WHAT that lieing bastard soo I said goodbye to Alberta and I ran all the way my room

I can't believe him he told he loved me and we made love in the cabin he used me as bloodwhore beside the blood he like those moroi men he used as sex toy

I said in my room all day crying I skipped dinner in the book I felt Lissa worrying about me I didn't have the strength to do anything I just sat on my bed thinking about Dimitri and what I did wrong and I feel asleep in a sprit dream

**hey guys sorry I had redo chapter 2 I messed it up it was sospose be dimitri leaving without goodbye so yah and PLEASE review and tell how it is and sorry if it suck I'm new and I suck at writing so please tell me how u feel about this and please give me some Ideas that would be great**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry i have updated in a week and i what to thank guest and Jayne96 and peggy for the nice reviews and people i don't care about grammer or spelling and my punctuation it not a real book soo chill people and if u dont like oh well im gonna make my own speical way soo sorry for my rant but i had say it *dimitrilover23* oh an review to please and i had redo chapter 3 cause i did it on my tablet and it didnt save soo it not the same as first did chapter 3**

I was in a spirit dream and and guess who it was Adrian what the heck is he doing in my sleep im trying to sleep.

Adrian what u doing in my sleep i said in mad tone.

for one your not sleeping rose and for two i came check on you cause u didn't come down for dinner so here i am and your aura looks weird it blue mixed with black around it and there a little bit gold in there so what the matter rose.

so i told Adrian what happen every time i say his name tears start form in my eyes and Adrian told me i don't deserve person like him and he told me him and Lissa would be there for me and he gave me a big bear hug and told me it gonna be all right.

Adrian ask are u gonna tell Lissa about you and cradle robber?

No i cant Adrian i don't what her worry about me.

well rose your gonna have tell her someday cause if you dont she gonna get really mad you cause u kept a big sercet from her.

I know Adrian but i know i don't what her worrying about me she already has enough problem as it is.

and then when the dream ended and i woke up and felt really nausaed so i went to the bathroom and puke and after i was done i brushed my teeth and went back to bed but i couldnt go sleep hardly cause all i could think about hs him and why he leave after we made love in the cabin and why did he say he love me when he was gonna guard somebody and that when i fell asleep.

**please review tell what u think about this chapter**


	4. author note

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated I been kinda busy my nephew was born today and I got mean review but I'm gonna igorne the people who hate my spelling and other crap but please give review of what u think of the story and probably Tuesday or Wednesday I'll probably update**


	5. an1

**hey guys for chapter 2 I messed up it sospose to be he left with no good by so Im gonna redo chapter 2 sorry and please give me some ideas**


End file.
